


A Lovely Interlude

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Week Works [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladio, Fluffy, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Noctis is no good at driving on slippery roads. Ignis is find with that, provided it provides him more time in hotel rooms with Gladio.





	A Lovely Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Slippery

‘ _Do_ be careful, Noct, the road is quite slippery,’ Ignis piped up from the back seat of the Regalia, spooking the other three occupants a little who had thought he’d dozed off.

‘Do you _ever_ sleep, Iggy?’ Gladio looked up from the book he was struggling to read by the light of his phone in the otherwise dark car.

‘On occasion,’ Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘It’s a bit difficult either way, with all the swerving going on.’

‘Well, you got us there,’ Gladio chuckled. ‘Hey Noct, you think you can drive like a normal person for fifty seconds or so?’

Just as the words left Gladio’s mouth, Noctis hit a particularly slippery patch of road and swerved into the guardrail, slamming them to a hard stop. Instinctively, Gladio reached out to stop Ignis from flying forward, knocking him painfully into his lap and probably bruising his thigh.

‘Oh dear, sorry Gladio,’ Ignis righted himself as Noctis attempted to get the loudly complaining car back into gear. ‘Thank you.’

‘Course, Iggy,’ Gladio rubbed his thigh with a wince. He listened to the grinding of the engine as Noctis attempted to get the car to go. ‘That doesn’t sound good.’

‘It’s not working,’ Noctis turned to look at his advisor.

Ignis sighed. ‘Alright, well, turn it off and give me the keys. We’ll have to call for a towing service in the morning. For now we’ll need to walk over to the rest area nearby. It shouldn’t be too far now, I can see the lights at the end of the road.’

‘Ugh, it’s pissing rain, this is gonna _suck_ ,’ Noctis handed the keys over to Ignis with a frown.

‘Yeah, why’d you have to crash, dude?’ Prompto whined. ‘Now we’re gonna be all wet and cold.’

‘Well, no time like the present to get a move on,’ Ignis said. ‘Come along now.’

They exited the Regalia into the rain and took off at a brisk jog down the road, eager to get out of the rain, but getting quickly soaked on the way. They made good time, but still wound up looking like drowned sabertusks by the time they reached the Three Z’s Motel. As usual, they left Ignis to dealing with the motel keeper at the counter.

‘Sorry boys, I only got two singles left. No one’s driving tonight so we’re pretty full up,’ the man grimaced apologetically. ‘Hope you don’t mind getting a bit cozy.’

‘Not a problem,’ Ignis said smoothly, accepting the room keys. ‘We’ll warm up a little at least.’ He laughed with the man before turning to hand one of the room keys to Noctis, instructing him and Prompto to be sure not to get to bed too late, as they would need to call early for the tow truck.

‘You’re shivering, Iggy,’ Gladio put an arm around Ignis’ shoulders, rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm him a little.

‘I can’t imagine you’re much warmer than I,’ Ignis stuck the key into the lock and pushed his way into the room, noting that the bed was laughably tiny for two grown men to be sharing. ‘Well, we really will be warm.’ He turned to Gladio seriously. ‘Alright, off with the pants, I’ve got to take a look at your thigh, I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.’

‘Eh, it’s nothing,’ Gladio was already pulling off his soaked clothes. ‘But, uh, I hope this doesn’t get weird for you or anything…’

‘Weird?’ Ignis repeated blankly before understanding dawned on him. They had been quietly dating for a few weeks, since before they left the Crown City and this whole fiasco began, and things had been progressing well, but slowly, as they navigated their relationship as colleagues, friends, and now as something more. ‘Oh, I see what you mean. Gladio, we said we would take things slowly to figure everything out, not positively _glacially_. Besides, we’re both adults, I think we’re more than capable of handling a little bit of intimacy in a professional manner.’

‘Is this your way of saying _let’s make out_?’ Gladio chuckled.

‘I’m not averse for certain,’ Ignis smirked, unbuttoning his sodden shirt, watching the way Gladio’s eyes followed his hands as they went. ‘It appears you aren’t either.’

‘Iggy, I’m completely crazy for you, you know that,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘I’m up for whatever you are.’

‘Well then,’ Ignis stepped forward with a smile, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck. ‘While we’re afforded the time, what do you say we take some time to acquaint ourselves with one another?’

‘Yeah, I like the sound of that,’ Gladio leaned forward to slot their lips together, walking Ignis backwards towards the bed, smiling into the kiss when Ignis made a contented noise, shrugging off his shirt and pressing their bodies together more tightly. Gladio pulled away a little to speak. ‘I _love_ where this is headed but uh, I haven’t got anything by way of supplies or anything; we haven’t stopped in a convenience store in a while. So I dunno how far you wanna go, but –’

Ignis reached out to press a finger to Gladio’s lips with a smirk. ‘Who do you think you’re talking to, Gladio? I’ve got everything we could possibly need.’

‘That’s my Iggy,’ Gladio grinned before leaning back down to kiss him.

Ignis twisted them around so he could push Gladio backwards onto the bed, allowing him to lay down comfortably before climbing on with him. He knelt next to Gladio’s hip and smiled down at him, reaching out to push his wet hair out of his face. ‘You’re fine to keep going?’

‘Iggy, I’ve wanted this since before we started dating,’ Gladio smiled back. ‘So get over here and keep kissing me.’

Ignis smirked and moved to straddle Gladio’s hips, leaning down to press their lips back together, settling against Gladio’s chest as he lazily explored Gladio’s mouth with his tongue, tracing a familiar route previous moments alone had taught him well. Gladio made a contented noise in his throat and brought his arms up and around Ignis, holding him in place as they fell into a familiar pattern of kissing.

Gladio loved the moments they were afforded for this gentle, explorative time together, but was quite interested in seeing what Ignis might have in mind for them if they let things progress. Smirking against Ignis’ lips, he moved his hands lower, slipping into Ignis’ back pockets and squeezing lightly, testing to see what kind of reaction he could get.

Ignis let out a soft moan and ground against Gladio, shocking a groan out of him as the friction sent a burst of pleasure straight through his body. Ignis pulled away a little, eyes heavy and pupils dark and large. ‘I’m going to pull so many more of those noises out of you.’

‘Gods Iggy,’ Gladio groaned again when Ignis moved his lips’ attention to Gladio’s throat, sucking a line of harsh red marks down towards his chest. ‘ _Gods_ , you’re so hot. You drive me crazy.’

‘I’ve only just begun,’ Ignis murmured against Gladio’s skin before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Gladio’s shoulder, drawing a strangled sound out of him that was accompanied by a sharp roll of massive hips, threatening to almost dislodge Ignis, who was not expecting such a harsh reaction. He pulled back with a smirk. ‘Oh, did you like that?’

‘I like everything that’s happening right now,’ Gladio reached up to push the hair out of Ignis’ face, moving his hand along through it and coming to rest at the back of Ignis’ neck to pull him back into a kiss. Ignis allowed it for a while, occasionally moving to press another bite into Gladio’s skin to draw out those sounds he could not get enough of, until he finally pulled back to look down at him.

‘Would you like to continue?’ he asked, waiting for Gladio’s quick nod. ‘How?’

Gladio paused to think for a moment. He grinned. ‘I want you to fuck me.’

Ignis smiled and reached between them to unfasten both pairs of trousers. ‘Your wish, my command.’ He climbed off Gladio, tugging at the leather of his trousers to prompt him to shimmy out of them, pulling his own jeans off on the way to his bag for some supplies. He turned back to Gladio, taking a moment to admire him in all his glory, eyes falling on the large, swollen member at the apex of his thighs, honestly a little relieved at Gladio’s choice after so many days of simply sitting in the car. He wasn’t sure he would be ready to handle Gladio’s full girth without a great deal of preparation, something he wasn’t really in the mood for right now, what with the aching swell of his own that was simply begging him for release.

He opened the bottle of lubricant on the way back to the bed, standing next to it and reaching out to rub Gladio’s thigh gently. ‘Turn over, it’s generally easier that way the first time.’

Gladio shook his head. ‘I want to be able to see you. I wanna watch all that calmness just unravel as you bury yourself inside me.’

Ignis bit back most of a moan at that, obediently climbing onto the bed and settling between Gladio’s thighs. He poured some of the lubricant onto his finger and reached down, circling Gladio’s puckered entrance and coating it thickly, adding another generous dollop before sliding gently in, opening Gladio up rather more easily than expected.

‘Yeah, I’m pretty relaxed around you,’ Gladio noticed Ignis’ surprise. He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead let out a strangled groan, eyes rolling when Ignis’ finger located his prostate. ‘ _Fuck_. Do that again.’

Ignis was beyond happy to comply, loving the expression on Gladio’s face when he brushed against that bundle of nerves. He leaned down and swallowed the next moan, capturing Gladio’s lips and tongue in a heated kiss while he worked him carefully open.

Gladio was rocking rather steadily against his fingers when Ignis deemed him ready, a glazed look on his face Ignis was doing his best to memorise, he loved it so much. Anxious to see what other expressions and sounds he could draw out of him, Ignis fumbled around of the condom and applied it, applying more lubricant to himself before lining up and pausing, looking down at his lover. ‘Ready?’

As a reply, Gladio rolled his hips forward, pressing against Ignis, who pushed in gently, centimeter by centimeter, allowing Gladio to adjust slowly as he sheathed himself. When he bottomed out he paused, giving Gladio a moment to get used to the feeling of fullness, and giving himself a moment to admire the glazed look still present on his face and the beautiful blush spread across his face and chest. Rubbing a strong thigh, Ignis pulled out a little, pushing forward in the direction of the nerve bundle, the position of which he’d done his best to learn, pleased to hear the sharp groan that told him he’d correctly hit his mark. Spurred on, Ignis repeated the motion, feeling an shudder travelling up his own spine as he took in the enticing sights and sounds of Gladio’s pleasure.

Gladio reached out, tugging at Ignis’ hips, trying to pull him in deeper, rolling his hips in time with the pace Ignis had set. ‘C’mon Iggy, fuck me. Hard as you can. I wanna see you cum for me.’

Ignis closed his eyes for a second to steady himself, completely unprepared for how viciously those simple words had tried and almost succeeded in pulling him straight over the edge so quickly. He leaned forward to kiss him again, giving himself a moment to regain his self-control before he could set a faster rhythm, drawing those delicious groans out of Gladio each time.

‘Harder, Iggy,’ Gladio encouraged, watching Ignis’ carefully crafted neutral expression fall away in pleasure. He loved the way Ignis was responding to him, loved the way he felt moving inside him. He wanted more. He brought a leg up behind Ignis, drawing him in closer. ‘ _Bury_ that amazing cock of yours in me. Use me as your fucktoy.’

Ignis bit his lip hard, tasting a little blood on his tongue as he fought to keep his wits about him in the onslaught of all the wonder that was Gladio. Straining to keep pace and not get carried away, he fumbled around for the lubricant, squeezing some out into his palm before taking hold of Gladio, doing his best to stroke in time with each thrust.

‘Yeah Iggy, more, _gods_ that’s good,’ Gladio moaned, thrusting into Ignis’ hand, then pushing back against him, taking him to the hilt, ravenous and greedy. He looked up at Ignis’ expression and moaned again, taking immense pleasure in the glazed look in his lover’s eyes. ‘Don’t stop Iggy. Don’t stop till you’re done. I want to watch you come undone for me, _because_ of me.’

Ignis couldn’t take it anymore, throwing his head back in pleasure and letting out a shuddering moan, he finished in explosive ecstasy, pausing only slightly to steady himself before pulling out and leaning down to swallow Gladio down, sucking him ravenously to completion.

Breathing deeply, he straightened up to look down at Gladio, running a tired hand up his stomach and over his chest, finally coming to rest on his cheek, waiting for Gladio’s eyes to flutter back open. ‘You alright?’

‘Better than alright,’ Gladio smiled sleepily. ‘Fuck that was amazing. Please say we can do that again _really_ soon.’

Ignis chuckled tiredly, standing up briefly to deal with the condom and fetch some tissues for Gladio to clean up a little before flopping down onto the bed next to him, reaching out to arrange Gladio’s hair into some semblance of order. ‘You might want to give yourself some time to recover after that. My, my, are you ever a demanding lover.’

‘You love me,’ Gladio teased before going quiet, expression careful.

‘I do,’ Ignis smiled. It felt good to actually say it, even after knowing he felt it for a few weeks now, but he was a little bit stubborn in not wanting to be the first to say it, just in case Gladio wasn’t quite there yet.

‘Me too,’ was all Gladio could manage, but Ignis got the gist. He tilted his face to kiss him gently, a large hand moving languidly to rest atop a slender hip. ‘You sleepy?’

‘You’ve utterly drained me,’ Ignis nodded.

‘In more ways than one,’ Gladio chuckled, eyes fluttering closed again.

‘At least let me get the covers out from under you before you fall asleep you big, loveable oaf,’ Ignis stood up to tug the blankets out from under Gladio, pulling them up and over him and crawling into them, smiling when he was quickly gathered into a pair of strong warm arms. ‘Goodnight, Gladio.’

‘Night,’ Gladio breathed, very near sleep. ‘Love you.’

‘As I you,’ Ignis kissed him again until he felt Gladio’s breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. Feeling utterly content, he settled in against Gladio’s chest, feeling sleep coming to claim him fast. He would ensure to not tell Noctis off too much in the morning for the accident; after all, this, possibly the best moment of Ignis’ life so far, was thanks to Noctis’ recklessness. And frankly, at the moment, Ignis could not be more grateful he was the way he was. Otherwise, Gladio and Ignis never could have had such a lovely interlude on what had quickly become such a long and arduous journey.


End file.
